Life On Shuffle
by Ilse'sPurpleSummer
Summary: A slight spin-off of my Degrassi:Puzzle Pieces story. Except this will be Peter/Sav, slash, 24/7. Don't like it, don't read it! Put my I-Pod on shuffle, use the first lines as my inspiration. Finale: Faithfully, By Journey
1. Overthinking

Title: Overthinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi... unfortunately.

Allright, folks. Since doing my Degrassi: Puzzle Pieces story, I've become inexplicably addicted to the pairing of Sav/Peter. So I decided to explore that. This'll be similar to the Puzzle Pieces story- I'll be putting my Zune on shuffle, and using the first lines of the songs that come on as my inspiration. I hope you all enjoy!

Peter glanced over at the computer. Mia was due to video call any minute. He looked down at his phone and sighed. Nothing. His computer chimed, and he opened up the window. Mia's face smiled at his from the screeen.

"Hey, Peter!" she said cheerily.

"Hey, how's Paris?" he asked. Mia waved her hand.

"Oh, you know... French guys with too much hair gel, lots of snails," she said with a grin. "How are things at Degrassi?" Peter attempted a smile, and Mia frowned.

"What is it?" Peter glanced down at the table. "You can tell me," Mia assured him. Peter took a deep breath.

"IkissedSavlastnight," he blurted out. Mia's eyebrows rose.

"Really?" Peter nodded. Mia ran her fingers through her hair.

"How did it happen?" she asked. Peter froze.

"You're not mad?" he asked. Mia laughed.

"Peter, you've ceased to shock me at this point. Just tell me what happened," she said reassuringly. Peter grinned.

"I dunno, we were watching a movie, and he kept looking at me, so I looked at him, and it was like he wasn't just Sav anymore, he was this cute guy with nice hair and pretty eyes who I wanted to kiss. So I did."

Mia was grinning by the end of his explanation. "Same old Peter... leaping without looking," she said in between giggles. "What did Sav do?"

"He kissed me back," Peter said. "That's the confusing part." Mia calmed herself down and, still grinning, said,

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah," Peter said softly. "I did."  
"Then you should do it again," Mia said. Peter sighed. "What?" she said.

"He hasn't called or texted me or anything," Peter said. "What if he feels like it was a huge mistake?" Mia shook her head.

"You know Sav, he's probably just thinking too much," Mia said. She glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, I gotta go," she said. Peter nodded.

"Of course," he said. "Hey thanks for understanding," he added. Mia grinned.

"You can thank me by getting your man," she said, then she logged off, leaving Peter grinning at the screen.

_Go get your man. _

"Ya know, I think I will," he mumbled to himself.


	2. Collapsed

Title: Collapsed

_"You were the one that I couldn't find, hidden away in the depths of my mind"_

"Bye, sweetie," Anya chirped, kissing Sav on the cheek as she headed off for class. Sav smiled after her, then turned to go to his own class, his smile fading as he walked. Somthing had felt off with him and Anya lately, somthing that he couldn't put into words. As cliche as it sounded, it wasn't her, it was him. He still loved her, she was still his Anya, but there was somthing he couldn't quite put his fingeron. He wasn't... happy. And he didn't know why.

He turned the corner and was almost knocked to the ground by Peter.

"Sav, hey, sorry man," Peter laughed, hauling him back to his feet.

"It's all good, Pete," Sav said with and easygoing grin. Peter fell in step with him.

"Skip class with me," he begged. Sav rolled his eyes.

"No, Pete," he said with a grin. Peter had texted him that morning, asking that same question.

"Come on, Sav!" he exclaimed. Sav sighed.

"Fine," he said. "Where are we going?" Peter shrugged.

"The park?" They headed out, quickly glancing left and right as they ran across the street. They walked to the park in about 5 minutes. Peter flopped down on his back in the grass, and Sav sat beside him. They just stayed like that for a while, relaxing from the daily stresses of school.

Suddenly, the clouds shifted and the sun filtered through. Sav glanced down at Peter and froze. The sun had turned Peter's hair to gold, and with his blue eyes, he looked like an angel. Sav was stunned into silence.

_"This," _He thought. _"This is what I've been missing."_

Just to clarify here, these are in no particular chronological order.


	3. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Title: I Wanna Hold Your Hand

_ "Well I'll tell you somthing I think you'll understand, when I say that somthing, I wanna hold your hand"_

It had been three days since Sav had seen the light at the park with Peter. He was just trying to figure out how to break up with Anya. Not that he had ANY intention of pursuing a relationship with Peter- it just didn't feel right being with Anya when he had feelings for someone else.

Lunchtime rolled around, and Sav felt thankful that Anya had a different lunch period. Left alone with his thoughts, he pondered on what exactly Peter meant to him. He was having feelings slightly outside the realm of friendship, but was he really ready to kiss another guy? To... he wasn't even gonna go there. He buried his head in his hands. It was all too confusing.

As if he was sensing his thoughts, Peter dropped his lunch tray next to Sav's.

"What's with the emo-ness bro?" he asked cheerily. Sav glanced up and growled slightly before dropping his head into his hands again.

"Whatever, do you want to come over after school?" Peter asked. "We could jam or somthing." Sav lifted his head again and nodded.

"Ok, well try to be a little more upbeat," Peter laughed. He reached for his soda, his hand brushing Sav's slightly. Sav jumped a little. It felt like fire, brushing along his hand. Peter jumped up and dashed off after Mia suddenly, leaving Sav staring after him.

No, he wasn't sure about the kissing and... that other thing. But he wouldn't mind holding Peter's hand. Not at all.


	4. Hanging By A Moment

_"Desperate for changing, starving for truth, I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you"_

Peter drummed his fingers nervously on the desk, dying for class to be over. It had been three days since he'd kissed Sav, two since he'd gotten Mia's blessing. He'd called and texted Sav about a thousand times but there was no response. Hence, he was dying for class to be over so he could actually find him. And tell him... tell him that the kiss hadn't been a mistake. Not to him. And that he wanted it to happen again. Repeatedly.

Finally, the bell rang and Peter shot into the hall. He had to catch Sav before his music class, otherwise he'd lose his nerve. He barrelled around the corner and saw him walking down a nearly empty hall. He ran after him and pulled him around so that he was facing him. Sav looked a little scared.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Peter asked him simply. Sav stared at the ground.

"I'm not," he mumbled. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit," he snapped. "Is it because of the kiss? If you didn't want me to do it, maybe you shouldn't have kissed me back." Sav's eyes flashed up to meet his.

"Didn't want you to?" he exclaimed. "Pete, are you serious?"

"Yeah, why else would you be avoiding me?" Peter said angrily.

"Because, Peter," Sav exclaimed. "I've had a crush on you for months now. It's why I broke up with Anya. And I was afraid you would tell me that kissing me was a mistake, and I couldn't take that."

Peter stared at him for several long moments.

"I told Mia about us," he said softly. Sav's eyes found his, questioning. "I told her I wanted it to happen again. She told me to go for it." Sav watched him carefully as he spoke. Then a huge smile stole across his face. Peter grinned back at him. Then he leaned forward, right in the middle of the empty hall, and kissed him, their lips moving together gently for a few long moments. When they broke apart, they were both smiling. Peter leaned in closer. Sav shivered as Peter's lips brushed his ear.

"My place, after school. You'll come over." He turned and walked away. Sav watched him go, grinning.

"You bet your ass," he whispered to the empty hallway.


	5. I'm With You

_"I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now, there's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound."_

Peter stared into the silence. He was sitting on a bench in the park, trying to process things. Namely, his first big fight with Sav since they'd become a couple. It had been so stupid- they'd been tense with each other for a few days, then things had just exploded because Sav had said somthing about Peter's shirt. They had parted after throwing some ugly words at each other. Now Peter sat in the park, where Sav had first realized his feelings for him. He ran his hands over his face, groaning. Everything was so messed up. If they broke up, Peter didn't know what he would do. Sav had quickly become the most important thing in his life. He never realized he could love anyone so much. Even Darcy, who he thought was the love of his life, hadn't come close.

He had sent Sav a text, asking him to meet him at the park, but he hadn't shown up so far. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and dialed a faniliar number.

"Hello?" Mia's cheerful voice rang over the phone.

"Mia, it's me," he said.

"Peter! How are things with Sav?" she asked immediately. Mia had been his biggest supporter, having been the first one he told about the kiss.

"I dunno, Mia," he groaned. "We had a fight. We may have broken up, I'm not sure."

"Oh, Peter... I'm sorry," Mia said sympathetically. Peter groaned.

"I love him so much Mia, it drives me insane," he said. There was a crunch of leaves behind him and he turned to see Sav standing there, his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground sheepishly.

"Hey, I gotta go Mia," he said quickly.

"Ok, Peter. Call me later!" she exclaimed. Peter clicked the phone off and stood up, walking over to Sav. They stood there for a minute, until Sav stepped forward and burrowed into Peter's body, resting his face against Peter's neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. Peter smiled to himself and slipped his arms around Sav, too. He sighed contentedly.

"We ok?" he said into Sav's hair. He felt Sav nod against his neck, then whispered somthing that made Peter even happier:

"I love you too, Pete."

(*line*)

_I'm pretty pleased with this one, guys. Let me know what you think!_

_Oh and I'd like to dedicate this to EvilValenStrife for her kind words and newfound love of Peter/Sav. Thanks!_


	6. Chemicals React

_"You make me feel out of my element, like I'm walking on broken glass, like my world's spinning in slow motion, and you're moving too fast"_

Sav stretched his arms over his head, groaning as his back popped. He had spent the night at Peter's, on his couch. Peter padded in, shirtless and yawning. His hair was adorably rumpled and Sav couldn't help wanting to kiss him right then and there. He had just broken up with Anya and he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do now. He had stayed at Peter's under the pretense of not wanting to be alone. But really, he just wanted to be with Peter. He couldn't help glancing at Peter's body, wondering what it would feel like against his own. He sighed. These thoughts were getting to be for familiar to him the more time he spent with Peter. They had sat on the couch last night, playing video games, ocasionally bumping shoulders. Sav's stomach jumped everytime that happened. He had to physically resist going up to Peter's room and crawling into bed with him.

"There's coffee, if you want some," Peter's voice broke through his thoughts. Sav stood up and walked over to the coffee maker and grabbed one of the mugs Peter had set there. As he was pouring, Peter came up behind him and reached towards the cabinet directly above Sav's head- his body right behind Sav's. Sav inhaled sharply.

"Damn cereal," Peter mumbled, his voice close to Sav's ear. He stretched higher, his body pressed tight against Sav's. Sav was beginning to feel a little light headed. He decided to get out of the situation before he embarassed himself. He spun around, throwing Peter off balance and sending him crashing into Sav. He reached out and grabbed the counter, sreadying himself, and effectively trapping Sav.

"Sorry, man," Peter said, grinning at him. They were practically the same height, and Sav was looking into Peter's eyes. His breathing hitched again.

"Its fine, Pete," he said, attemping to at least _act _normal. Peter didn't release him for a few more seconds, and Sav could've sworn he saw _somthing_ flicker through his friend's eyes before he let go of the counter and moved aside. He grabbed his coffee and headed for the living room... completely missing the look of longing in Peter's eyes.

(line)

_Pre-slash, obviously. I'm kinda iffy about this one. Make me feel better about it? R/R please!_


	7. Beautiful Day

Title: Beautiful Day

_"The heart is a bloom, shoots up through the stony ground" _

It was raining the day Sav told Peter he loved him for the first time. Not big, dramatic thunerclaps, just a little drizzle. Sav had been sitting on the couch, leaning against Peter, with Peter's arm wrapped around his chest. They were watching some stupid show about talking food that Peter loved and Sav didn't understand the point of. They had been together almost three months, and the only people who knew about them was the random couple who had caught them making out under a bridge in the park once. They spent most of their "together" time at Peter's loft, and Sav thanked the powers that be that they had somewhere private where no one could walk in on them. Where they could hold each other, kiss... they hadn't had sex yet, but it was only a matter of time if things kept going the way they were. Whenever Peter touched him, Sav felt like his skin was on fire. When they kissed, Sav just wanted more. He was absolutely, insanely in love with Peter. But he was still so afraid of scaring him away.

He glanced back at Peter, grinning when he saw he was fast asleep. He carefully extracted himself from Peter's arms and twisted around so he could look at him. Peter was gorgeous to him always, but especially when he slept. He ghosted his fingers gently over Peter's face, then brushed his hair out of his eyes. The only thing he didn't like about Peter sleeping was the fact that he couldn't see Peter's eyes. He sighed, then leaned over and pressed his lips gently against Peter's. Then he sat back and stared again for a few minutes. Then he sighed.

"I love you, Peter," he said out loud to his sleeping friend. His jumped a mile when Peter opened his eyes and grinned at him, launching himself forward into Sav's arms and kissed him, sliding his lips over Sav's and pulling him against him tightly. After a few moments, he detached himself from Sav's lips and moved them to his ear.

"Guess what, Sav?" he whispered, his lips brushing Sav's earlobe. Sav shivered. Peter grinned.

"I love you, too," he finished. Sav grinned so wide he thought his face might split in half.

(line)

_ Awww, the first "I love you"! R/R!_


	8. Come Home

_"Hello world, hope you're listening, forgive me if I'm young, or speaking out of turn"_

Peter frowned at the table, watching as Sav talked to Holly J Sinclair during lunch. It was getting harder for him to restrain himself when girls flirted with Sav. _His _Sav. His gut twisted as he watched Holly J flip her hair and touch Sav's arm. Sav smiled back at her, then glanced over her shoulder, his eyes meeting Peter's. He said somthing to Holly J, then walked over to Peter's table, sitting next to him and pressing his leg against Peter's.

"You ok, Pete?" he murmered under his breath. Peter shook his head sullenly.

"I hate it when girls flirt with you right in front of me," he said quietly. Sav laughed softly.

"No one knows we're together, babe" he said. "If it bothers you so much, we could tell people..." he trailed off. Peter sighed. Sav was totally okay with telling people, but Peter was holding back for some reason. Although for the life of him, he couldn't remember what that reason was right now.

"Okay," he said. Sav froze, his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Okay?"

"Okay," Peter repeated. He stood up, climbing onto his chair, then onto the table.

"What are you doing?" Sav exclaimed. Peter ignored him.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Peter yelled. The cafeteria quickly quieted down, everyone staring at Peter. He could feel his throat drying up, but he plowed on.

"I just want everyone to know that I'm in love with Sav Bhandari," he said. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me, we're very happy together, and if I catch any girls flirting for him, I will not be held responsible for my actions." He paused, his eyes landing on a specific girl.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm looking at you, Sinclair."


	9. Outside

_ "And you bring me to my knees, again, all this time that I could beg you please, in vain"_

Sav stared down at the ground, his eyes hollow and empty looking.

"Look at me," the man standing above him said quietly. Sav slowly raised his eyes, meeting the brown ones. Brown, not blue. It was so wrong. He missed the blue eyes, the blond hair, soft skin, rough hands... he missed Peter. Since they'd broken up, Sav had gone from boy to boy, often spending the night with guys he had never even met before. After Peter had decided that "it's not working, Sav," they'd parted their seperate ways. Peter, to college, and Sav, to oblivian. He had loved Peter so much, given him everything... And Peter could just walk away from it. So easily. That was the part that killed him. That it was so easy for Peter to leave him. Like it all meant nothing. So here he was, the morning after again. But this time it was different. This time, he'd chosen a guy who might _expect _things from him. He'd met him at the Dot, and had ended up going home with him. But after they'd had sex, this guy- Dylan, he thinks his name is- had cuddled up against him. That set off the warning bells. Sav didn't do cuddling. Not anymore.

He slid out of Dylan's bed quietly.

"Where are you going?" Dylan said quietly. Sav shook his head. He pulled his shirt back on.

"This was a mistake," he said, his voice flat and apathetic. He turned and left, hating how much power Peter had over him, even when he wasn't there.

(line)

_Feeling kinda emo today, obviously. Some stuff happening... let's just say I chose this particular topic for a reason. _


	10. Here We Go Again

_"So how did you get here under my skin? Swore that I'd never let you back in, should've known better than trying to let you go, cause here we go, go, go again"_

Peter stepped around the edge of the counter at the Dot, scanning the crowd for Sav. Again. For about the thousandth time in the last five minutes. Ever since he'd come back to town, he'd been trying to get in touch with Sav. Phone calls, text messages, he'd even gone to Sav's house. But all he had found there was Alli, who had looked at him with an accusitory stare as she told him that Sav had moved out months ago, and she didn't know where he was living. Somthing told Peter that she wouldn't be terribly helpful in finding him. So Peter had taken his job at the Dot back. He could only assume that Alli had told Sav that he was back, and Sav was avoiding him. He was dying. Breaking up with Sav had been the worst decision he'd ever made. He still wasn't even sure why he'd really done it. Things had gotten a little rough with them after they'd actually come out- not that Peter had really cared at the time. He was too happy, too in love. The real trouble had started when he had graduated. He had decided to go away to college. That had been the first nail in the coffin. At first, he and Sav had done the whole "long distance couple" thing pretty well. They talked on the phone every night, texted, sexted, sent pictures. But then classes had gotten harder, Peter had less and less time, and Sav seemed to get needy and suffocating overnight. In hindsight, Peter could see that it had been his own stupidity that had made it seem that way.

After the break-up, Peter had been totally fine. For about a week. Then, the "dear God, what have I done?" aspect hit him. But he'd been too prideful to crawl back to Sav and say he'd been wrong. Then he started hearing the stories. Mostly from Spin and Emma, since it was always their doorstep Sav seemed to end up on in the beginning. Drunken nights out, multiple boys, ending up at Spin and Emma's loft because he had nowhere else to go. Then he'd stopped ending up at their place, which worried Peter even more. That was when he'd decided to come home. And now Sav was avoiding him.

After work, Peter locked up and started down the street, deciding to stop at a little restraunt down the street for some dinner before heading home. He opened the door and his heart nearly stopped. There, sitting at the table, was a familiar head of dark hair. He walked towards the table in a fog, walking around so he could see the familiar face. Sav lifted his head, then lowered it again- but not before Peter saw the spark of hope in his eyes. Peter cleared his throat.

"Hi," he said simply. Sav lifted his head again.

"Hey," he responded. Peter gestured at the chair across from Sav, and Sav considered him for a moment before nodding. Peter stared at him, for several long minutes, until Sav lifted his head again and Peter could see those beautiful brown eyes he'd missed so much.

"I knew I would find you," Peter said softly. The corner of Sav's mouth twitched, ever so slightly, and Peter's heart leapt.

"I was hoping you were still looking," he said quietly. Peter reached across the table and took Sav's hand, intertwining their fingers. Maybe later, they could talk about what went wrong, who did what, and how to make sure it never happened again. But for now, this was all they needed.

(line)

_ EEP! Longest chapter ever! SO what do you think of Peter and Sav's reunion? Reviews are love, guys!_


	11. Your Guardian Angel

_ "When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't replace, and now that I'm stronger I've figured out, how this world turns cold, and breaks through my soul, and I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one"_

It had been a few months now since Peter had come back. He and Sav were... not exactly back together yet. Peter was still having trouble getting Sav to trust him again. For now, he and Sav were just friends. He'd at least gotten Sav to stop sleeping around. He had a job now- at the same restaurant Peter had found him at. He was living with Spinner and Emma at the loft now- Spin needed help with rent, and Emma loved to mother people. Peter had offered to let Sav live with him, but Sav had decided that it wasn't a good idea for them at that point.

Peter was dying to make things right- he was more certain than ever that Sav was "the one". He just wasn't sure how to go about telling him this. So he decided to bring in some outside help. He walked the short distance from his apartment to Spin and Emma's. Emma opened the door, then smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Peter," she said, smiling. She stepped back to let him in. Peter glanced around the loft. It held so many memories for him. He and Sav's first kiss had been here, the first time they'd said I love you had been here... he sighed.

"Sav and Spin are at work, but you can hang out if you like," Emma said. Peter sat on the couch next to her.

"Actually, Emma, I came to see you," he explained. Emma looked a little surprised, but she tucked her legs up under her and turned to face him expectantly. Peter took a deep breath.

"I love Sav," he began. "I love him more than anything, and I want him back. For good this time. He's the one, I know it. I just... I don't know how to get him to trust me again. Or if he even still loves me." Peter looked up to see Emma's brown eyes glowing at him. She laughed.

"Oh, Peter," she sighed. "Sav still loves you. Trust me, I just know. It's just hard for him to understand what happened to the two of you."

"It was all my fault," Peter said quickly. "He didn't do anything wrong, it was all me." Emma reached out and took Peter's hand gently.

"Then tell him," she said softly. The loft door creaked opened, and Sav stepped in.

"Oh, hey Pete," he said. Peter jumped up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow," he said all in a rush. Sav grinned.

"Sure," he said softly. Then he grinned again.

"But you're buying."


	12. It Gets Better

So at the reuest of my friend, the wonderful, sensational Lauryn, I am writing this chapter using the line: "It Gets Better", instead of using my typical song approach. This one's for you, babe!

(line)

Trying to win Sav back was the hardest thing Peter had ever done. He was getting a bit impatient, but Emma had warned him that it would take time. "It's always going to get worse before it gets better," she had told him after he'd taken Peter out on their first "date" since he'd left. Sav hadn't even let him kiss him yet. He was lucky if he even got a hug. He kept tellimh himself, "It gets better," but it didn't seem to be holding true. Sav was still living with Spinner and Emma, and he seemed to be putting up more walls than ever. He came to the Dot and hung out during Peter's shift, he went out to eat with him, but he seemed like he was just going through the motions. He was missing his old spark, that thing that had made Peter fall in love with him. Peter just wanted him to get it back. But he didn't know how.

So he decided to court Sav. He brought him flowers, took him out to nice restraunts, walked him to the door when he brought him home. He showered him with attention and affection. But he didn't once make a move on him. And slowly, Sav responded. He began smiling more, he talked. He chattered about music the way he used to, and Emma told Peter that he was writing music again, deeper and better than his music had ever been. This continued for several weeks. After a particularly enjoyable dinner, Peter decided to make his move. He walked Sav to the door, and when Sav turned to go inside, Peter grabbed his arm. Sav turned, his face unreadable, and Peter leaned in slowly... placing his lips gently on Sav's cheek.

"I love you, Sav," he said quietly. Sav stared at him for a moment, then a shy smile spread over his face.

"Emma was right," he whispered. "It does get better." Peter grinned and leaned in, planting a kiss on his lips this time. Sav grinned, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist as they stood there in the loft steps, kissing like they never wanted to stop.

(line)

I was gonna end it with a kiss on the cheek, but I couldn't resist!


	13. Season Of Love

_Every question, every answer too, ever constant, ever changing you, it's all memory in the sun, or it's all in the darkness_

Sav woke up in the dark abruptly. He lay still for a minute, trying to remember what had happened. As the sleep haze faded, he remembered- he was in his apartment. His new apartment. Last night had been his first night in it. He sat up suddenly as the rest of his memories came flooding back. Peter had been over. They'd just been hanging out, watching a movie, eating pizza, Sav settled into Peter's chest. It felt natural, just like old times. Since officially getting back together, they'd settled into a familiar routine. With several noticeable differences. Peter hadn't grown out of the "courtship" phase of their relationship. He still brought Sav flowers, surprised him at work, wrote him songs... It was something Sav had grown to love. Peter seemed to know that he needed to feel special sometimes. Last night had been a normal night though. Until Peter kissed him, and it was like things just fell into place. Sav suddenly couldn't get close enough to him, plastering himself against Peter like his life depended on it. They'd stumbled into Sav's bedroom, and it was like no time had passed at all since the last time they were together.

Sav licked his swollen lips, then rolled over. His heart sank like a stone. The other side of the bed was empty. He should have figured... it was too good to be true. Peter was gone again. Sav pounded the pillow. After a few moments, he rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and froze. The table was covered in eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and waffles. He turned to see Peter standing in the doorway, a huge smile on his face.

"You did this all... for me?" Sav stammered. Peter stepped into the room, still smiling.

"Of course," he said, laughing. Sav tried to smile, but it didn't quite make it. Peter's face faded, then lit up with understanding.

"You thought I was leaving again," he breathed. Sav lowered his eyes. Peter rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him, then pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Sav," he said firmly. "I love you so much- you have no idea. I would never leave you again. It was the worst mistake I've ever made, and I'm not going anywhere." Sav looked into Peter's eyes as he spoke. All he saw was love. Without warning, he threw his arms around Peter's neck and kissed him hard. It had taken a while, but he finally felt safe and secure, like nothing could tear them apart now. Peter was finally his, forever.

(line)

_**Sniff **I think it's almost over, guys. I can feel this story drawing to a close... If there's something you want to see happen, speak now or forever hold your peace!_


	14. Faithfully

A/N: Well my darlings, this is it: the final chapter of my favorite story. I want to thank you all for your wonderful support and reviews and love. How fitting that this will be the song that ends it all! And this story is particularly special to me, because it brought someone into my life who now holds my heart in her beautiful hands- she knows who she is ;-).

(line)

_"I'm forever yours-faithfully"_

It had been three years since Peter had come back and earned his way back into Sav's heart. Three years full of ups and downs, goods and bads- but never again had Peter run away from their problems. He reminded himself of his love for Sav, and his wishes for a life together. He reminded himself how lucky he was that he got a second chance.

Almost four years to the day since they'd met, Holly J Sinclair and Declan Coyne were getting married, and all of Degrassi was invited to the wedding in New York City. Sav and Peter were so excited- neither of them had ever been to New York before. Declan was paying to put up all of their friends and family in the Plaza hotel, where the wedding would be held. The day after they arrived, they wen out to see the sights- the Empire State, the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, and Peter insisted on going to SoHo, the artistic part of the city.

The next day was the wedding. Peter smiled at the sight of Sav in his suit- no matter how long they were together, Sav was still so gorgeous to him. He slipped a small box in his suit pocket and turned to his boyfriend.

"Ready?" he asked lightly. Sav nodded, grinning. The two of them made their way to the grand ballroom, found their seats and rose when the wedding march started. Fiona Coyne, the maid of honor, walked slowly down the aisle, looking gorgeous as usual. Following just behind her was the bride herself, looking absolutely stunning. As the couple exchanged their vows, Sav took Peter's hand and squeezed it gently. Peter smiled.

Later on at the reception, after the food and the toasts and speeches, Sav and Peter were swaying on the dance floor amongst the other couples, their arms locked around each other. Peter had been gearing himself up all night- it was time. He pulled back so he could see Sav's face.

"I love you so much, you know that?" he said softly. Sav grinned a goofy grin at him.

"I love you too," he said. Peter grinned back.

"And I'm never gonna want anyone else," he continued. Sav's face was a little confused. Peter swallowed, then pulled away, reaching in his pocket and pulling out the box. He knelt on one knee. Sav's face flitted from shock to understanding, then to pure joy.

"Sav Bhandari," Peter began, "I love you more than anything in this world. Will you please marry me?" He popped open the box to reveal a simple silver ring with an intricately braided pattern etched on the surface. Sav stared at the ring, then at Peter, then nodded, apparently speechless. Peter slid the ring on his finger, grinning, then stood up and pulled Sav into a warm embrace. Peering over Sav's shoulder, he saw Emma teary eyed, her hands clasped over her heart, Spinner grinning ear to ear with his arm around her. Then he pulled back and planted a huge, happy kiss smack on Sav's lips, savoring the moment, knowing he'd never forget it. The happiest moment of his life- so far, anyway. He couldn't wait to start his life with Sav- forever.

(line)

*_**Sobs* **__I can't believe it's over... I was actually crying a little as I wrote this. I thank the Fates for handing me this pairing, and everyone who read this story for their unwavering support. It's been a blast writing it. _


	15. Announcement

So my amazing partner in crime, Lauryn, and I were talking and we realized that there is no Alli/Clare femslash in the universe. This is a situation that needs to be remedied immediately. So coming soon, I will begin "Life On Shuffle: the Alli/Clare edition". Keep an eye out for it!


End file.
